Devious dolls
by TheStarGoddess
Summary: a collection of Harvest moon stories accounting the tales of devious harvest moon dolls. T for safety,


Name: Devious dolls

Name: Devious dolls

summery: a collection of Harvest moon stories accounting the tales of devious harvest moon dolls. T for safety,

rating: T

Genre: DRAMA

I don't own harvest moon or the characters.

This was written by one of my best friends!

Arsenic

Eve's POV

My plan was perfect, so sugary sweet with perfection; it seemed almost too good to be true. But if one step was out of place, one loop hole ignored, I would be hanging upside down at the judges' mercy.

Sunday was the day I would do it, the day Dan would be erased from existence, the day I would be free. All of Saturday I sat in front of mirror rehearsing the last words Dan would ever hear.

It was Sunday, the Arsenic had be placed in Duke's potion cabinet. I had brought 3 bottles. One of witch I had kept in a fold of my dress. I hated to make it look like duke's fault, he loving and kind but I wanted to kill Dan, I needed to kill Dan. It was 9:00 pm. When would he come? I drummed my fingernails on a table and waited. I closed my eyes peacefully. Suddenly there was a sound outside. I started to sweat. Oh Goddess I was sacred. The door to the bar flew open and in strode the devil himself.

He strutted towards me, his face twisted into a grotesque grin. "Why are you sweating?" he demanded, damn, "I-I-It's hot in here" I lied .  
"You little liar! It's freezing' hell in here" he yelled "Honey do you have a fever?" he mocked. Any other time I would of been faltered but his words were loveless and it only made my urge to get rid or him burn my insides. Goddess I hated every lying word he said. "Would you like a drink" I stammered, he looked at me ,but didn't seem to realize that I was changing the subject.  
"I don't see why not!" he exclaimed, he slapped his jacket down on the bar seat next to him, then took a seat.

I hurried into the kitchen, I was about to reach into the folds of my dress for it, but stopped. I turned Dan was watching me with his cold metallic eyes. A shudder ran down my spine. Suddenly the door creaked open. Saved! A flood pretty village girls ran into the warm bar. Dan cooed at the girls and watched as Katie, Gwen, Lyla, Ellen, Ann and Nina all crammed into a booth. He was quite entranced by it all.

I shoveled some of the Arsenic bottle into Dan's drink. The door flew open again this time it was Jack, Dia and their small boy Jazzy. They looked so sweet together. Dia tripped but Jack caught her fall the two looked at each other and shared a moment of true tenderness. I sighed how I wished for a simple yet sweet like like that. I turned back to my arsenic. Damn. I had poured almost the whole bottle in. I was about to dig in with my hands but then remembered the Arsenic. There was nothing to be done , I gave up and tried to drown the arsenic in soda. That didn't work there was still a lump of sickly white powder floating at the top.

I sighed and ran up to Dan , drink at the ready " Here you are !" I said perkily. He turned and glowed at me. "Thanks" He mumbled he pulled the drink to him and drank the poisoned sludge. He drank only a sip before he slammed it down. Hard. He motioned to be to come closer. He smiled a sea of rotting teeth . "What's this white stuff he asked" he asked . I drew back "Sugar"I lied  
"LIAR!" Dan bellowed . he pulled his hand back and then pulled it forwards, slapping me across the face. I , lost my footing and lipped landing hard on the wood floor A bust of pain covered my face, and my twisted leg, but was quickly doused by anger. How dare he? I stood up ignoring the pain in my leg. I lipped towards him . Anger bubbled up inside me

. I hated him . I hated him. I hated him! The whole bar was looking our way horror in all of their simple, innocent faces. I hated them too. All of them had sweet boys good friends. I hated them all

"Fine it's Arsenic!" I confessed. Gasps . "But you , you deserved it by goddess you deserved it" I pointed at him, and sneered . "Now your at my mercy! Honey do you feel sick?" I jeered mockingly , I threw by my head and let out laughter. I stood in front of my audience and closed my eyes , enjoying my fist ever moment to be Free at last!

Suddenly I felt a hand at my waist. I wiped around. It was Dan . A fully alive Dan. "Babe..." his voice was quite only above a whisper "I'm immune" My eyes widened. What? Then I realized...a loop hole. And I had stepped right into it. There was nothing more for me to do. I screamed long and loud. It shattered the eerie silence. Like Arsenic was supposed to shatter the human body.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O.k. How d'ya like? Please review! I'm sorry I don't really know that much about poisons so yeah please don't say something like but Arsenic isn't white . Thanks :)


End file.
